<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer job [ ON HOLD ] by theofiiiinch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133042">summer job [ ON HOLD ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofiiiinch/pseuds/theofiiiinch'>theofiiiinch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Character, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Summer, bi rights, summer job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofiiiinch/pseuds/theofiiiinch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>steven and connie get a job at the mystery shack while on their road trip to help save for an apartment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Dipper Pines &amp; Steven Universe, Mabel Pines &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>au inspired by instagram user @ponpasta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was both of their faults that they had ended up in the small town in Oregon. Connie had always said that she wanted to explore the West Coast and the north more, so they decided Oregon was a good place to start. Steven had some input, saying that he didn’t want to stay in a big city like Portland. They had actually stumbled on the town accidentally; After driving around the state for a few days, they’d needed a place to stay and just so happened to find it on the interstate. </p><p>“Home of the...Mystery Shack…?” Steven said, reading the sign. </p><p>“Huh.” Connie said from the driver’s seat. “Maybe we’ll find a mystery.” </p><p>“God I sure hope not.” Steven laughed. “My whole life has been a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. I don’t think I can handle another one.” </p><p>“Or maybe we’ll just find jobs.” </p><p>“That sounds better.” </p><p>They pulled into the town, and immediately found the aforementioned “Mystery Shack”. Connie parked the car on the side of the road and the two of them got out. The Mystery Shack appeared to be a large house, with a large sign stating the name of the place on the roof and all sorts of random things outside. Most notably was the giant totem pole and a sign that said “world famous”. </p><p>“How is this place world famous?” Steven joked. “I’ve never heard of it until now.” </p><p>“It’s probably just a tourist trap.” </p><p>Nonetheless, the two walked into the shack and were immediately greeted by the site of a tall redhead girl wearing a flannel talking to a seemingly bald guy wearing a green shirt that was decorated with a large question mark at the front counter. Two younger kids, probably 12 or 13, were hanging out around one of the postcard stands. It looked like a normal gift shop that was themed around monsters like Bigfoot and Mothman, nothing really surprising. As the bell rang on the door, an older man, probably around 50 or 60, wearing a red fez and a suit, came from a curtained area, probably the rest of the museum. He looked up and down at the two teens standing before him and smiled wickedly. </p><p>“Welcome to the Mystery Shack!” he said, a grandiose air in his tone. “Home to wondrous beasts and mysterious creatures. Are you here for one of our world famous tours?” </p><p>The man snapped at the younger kids to get their attention. </p><p>“Actually, we were just here looking for work.” Connie said. </p><p>“Ah. Alrighty then. Do you guys have any work experience?” </p><p>“Aside from saving the planet and the whole galaxy?” Steven said. “No, not really.” </p><p>“Impressive.” the older man said. “I’m Stan, your new boss.” </p><p>Connie looked from Steven, to Stan, to the two people at the counter, to the younger kids, and then back to Steven. She was honestly quite shocked that they’d even gotten the jobs, seeing as they had very limited work experience. Sure, Connie had been appointed Steven’s knight at one point and had also worked on restoring peace in space, but that didn’t have much to do with working at a tourist trap in the middle of Oregon. </p><p>“So what do you say, Con?” Steven asked. “Wanna stay here for awhile?”</p><p>“All right. Sounds good.” Connie said, grinning. “We can start saving up for an apartment if we stay here long enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which they get set up and meet everyone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dipper, Mabel.” Stan said. “Come help these two get set up in the house.” </p><p>“Cool shirt!” the younger girl, Connie assumed was Mabel, said to Steven. “We match!” She brushed her hair back to reveal a sweater decorated by a shooting star. </p><p>Steven grinned. “Star shirt gang!” he laughed, putting his hand out to high five her. “I’m Steven, and this is Connie.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you guys.” the younger boy, probably Dipper, said as he led them upstairs to where the house actually was. “I’m Dipper and this is Mabel. And that’s Wendy and Soos. You’ve already met Grunkle Stan.” </p><p>“Grunkle?” Connie questioned. </p><p>“Great Uncle!” Mabel said cheerfully. “It’s easier to just say Grunkle.” </p><p>“I like this one already.” Steven said, nodding at Mabel. </p><p>Connie chuckled, running a hand through her short dark hair. Steven always had a way with kids, especially ones he saw himself in. She already knew that Mabel reminded him of his younger self, full of bubbly energy and curiosity. </p><p>“Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?” Mabel asked. </p><p>“Mabel!” Dipper scolded. “Don’t be so nosy.” </p><p>“Nah it’s fine.” Steven said, grinning at Mabel. “We are.” </p><p>“Cooooooooool!” Mabel said, drawing out the “o”. “I wanna hear that story!” </p><p>“Maybe some other time.” Connie said with a laugh, blush growing on her face and neck. </p><p>“Anyway.” Dipper said, clearing his throat and turning to Steven. “Here’s your room.” </p><p>“And here’s your room!” Mabel said, showing Connie to a room down the hall from Steven’s. “You’re lucky! You get the room next to the bathroom.” </p><p>Connie laughed. “Thanks.” </p><p>“We’ll leave you two to get settled.” Dipper said, dragging Mabel by the arm downstairs. </p><p>Connie opened the door to her room and was pleasantly surprised. The room was small, but there was a bed by the window that let in tons of natural light. On the left hand wall there was a bookshelf that was filled with random books from a bunch of different time periods, mostly Ancient Greek literature. On the wall across from the bookshelf, there was a small desk and a dresser. Just as Connie put her bags down, her phone gave a little *ding*. </p><p>&lt; text from: steven universe: <br/>my room is really cool. how bout yours? &gt; </p><p>Connie quickly typed back a response and snapped a picture of her room. </p><p>&lt; text from: connie maheswaran: <br/>mine too! check it out! <br/>[ attachment: 1 image ] &gt;</p><p>&lt; text from: steven universe: <br/>i’m gonna change and go downstairs. you should probably do the same &lt;3 &gt; </p><p>Connie chuckled and changed into a pair of shorts and her Sadie Killer and the Suspects shirt. She suddenly became very grateful for her hair being short, as she’d just now noticed the spike in temperature. When they decided that they were going to be spending time in Oregon, Connie had started doing research on the weather in the summer. She’d discovered that it was hot but not very humid, which Connie was thankful for. Humidity made her hair stand up at odd angles and frizz wildly. Steven thought it was adorable, as usual, but she just saw it as one more thing to deal with that she didn’t have time for. She grinned, shaking the fond memory from her head and opened the door to go downstairs. She found Steven standing at the counter, talking to the redhead Wendy. </p><p>“You know Sadie Killer?” the tall girl said, enthusiasm in her voice that didn’t match her edgy and seemingly careless aesthetic. </p><p>“Yeah! I was the one who got them together in the first place.” Steven laughed. He noticed Connie and waved. </p><p>Connie walked up to them, smiling. </p><p>“See! Even Connie’s wearing their merch!” </p><p>“They originated in our town.” Connie said. “They’re even better live!” </p><p>“So what do we...do here?” Steven asked Wendy. </p><p>“Well no one ever really comes through, so I tend to stand around and do whatever.” Wendy said. “The kids go who knows where most days. Soos does most of the handiwork around the place.” </p><p>“Huh.” Steven said. “Okay. That sounds easy enough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“that sounds easy enough” <br/>little does steven know that shit goes DOWN in gravity falls</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>question are asked and answered</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first day was pretty normal, spent standing behind the counter and ringing up the occasional visitor. It was all going without a hitch until Connie heard a shout from around where they had parked the Dondai. She immediately raced out of the air conditioned Mystery Shack into the heat outside, Steven at her heels. Upon seeing Dipper and Mabel hanging around by the car, Connie let out a relieved sigh. </p><p>“Oh it’s just you t-” Connie started, only to be cut off by Mabel. </p><p>“You have a SWORD?!?!?!?” Mabel exclaimed, pointing at the sword that was sheathed in the backseat of the car. </p><p>“Yeah I’m a knight.” </p><p>“That’s so COOL! Can you teach me tricks?” </p><p>“Oh-uh-well-” Connie sputtered, suddenly very flustered. </p><p>It was at that moment that Lion decided it would be a good time to portal in. Dipper let out a surprised shout, jumping a foot in the air. </p><p>“Is that a lion?!” he asked, flabbergasted. </p><p>“Not just any lion.” Steven said, whistling for Lion. “He’s our lion!” </p><p>“You guys have a LION?” Mabel exclaimed. “What don’t you guys have?” </p><p>“Mental stability?” Steven joked. </p><p>Just then, out ran Stan and Wendy and Soos, coming to see what all the commotion and yelling was about. </p><p>“Is that a lion?” Stan asked, looking at Steven and Connie for an explanation. </p><p>“Yeah…” Steven chuckled. “That’s...our lion. His name is Lion…” </p><p>“I think we have some explaining to do.” Connie said sheepishly. </p><p>The group nodded, and Steven and Connie began explaining everything from the very beginning. They purposefully left out some parts, such as Steven’s pink glowing and the whole corruption thing, but other than that, they explained everything. </p><p> </p><p>“And that’s how we got here, and why we have a lion and a sword.” Connie finished. “Any questions?” </p><p>“Soooooo…” Mabel started, turning to Steven, “You’re like...a prince?” </p><p>“I mean, I guess..?” Steven said. “I never thought of it like that.” </p><p>“That’s so cool!” Mabel exclaimed, jumping up and down. “Did you have fancy balls? Do people call you your majesty? Do you have a court?” </p><p>“Mabel cool your jets.” Dipper scolded. “You barely know him!” </p><p>“It’s cool, it’s cool.” Steven said to Dipper. “I can tell you all of that some other time, yeah?” </p><p>Mabel nodded vigorously. </p><p>Connie looked over at Stan, only to see him with his jaw dropped in shock.</p><p>“Are you...okay?” she asked the older man. </p><p>Stan snapped out of his shock and nodded. “This is gonna be an interesting summer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>stan you don’t even KNOW how wack this summer will be</p><p>also i’m currently just trying to get things going before i get super involved in the plot and stuff</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my instagram for steven universe specific stuff (especially my fics) is @clodrights! give me a follow!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>